Past Hauntings
by maysecret
Summary: Peter is haunted by a woman from his past, except she's supposed to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This scene popped into my head lying in bed. I want to go somewhere with it, but I have no clue where or when it should fit into the timeline. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. I only recently started watching Fringe, and having only seen the first season, I wouldn't be able to write up season 2 for obvious reasons. **

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Olivia touched his shoulder, drawing him back to the present.

"He most likely could have." Walter responded, the essence of a laugh in his voice, like usual. Peter only glared at his formerly estranged father.

"No. No ghost. Thought I saw someone I knew." He regretted the words as soon as he said them.

"Knew? Good or bad? Big Eddie bad?"

"Nothing like that, just someone from a long time ago." He added the last few words to reiterate that he didn't want to talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, I have continued this little story some more, with several requests for more. I hope this satisfies some curiosity. I will continue to work on this! All mistakes are my own, I have not had a beta read through this. If you notice any glaring mistakes, message me. All critique and reviews are VERY much appreciated. (I only wrote this segment because of reviews.) **

"Peter." Olivia's voice snapped his name as a command, causing him to pivot on his heel and face her.

"What?" There was no question in his tone, more of an irritated statement.

"Listen, you don't have to hide away in yourself, something is bothering you. Is it related to the case?"

"God, no. It's always the case with you." He retorted, knowing it was more to keep the prodding to stop than irritation at her dedication to the job.

"Is it a girl?" Walter broke in, grinning like a fool.

A flash of anger surged in him, "No," he snapped. Walter's face fell as he turned back to his crime scene, probing some disgusting remains. Turning away again, he took a deep breath to regain his control. He looked down at the hand that had appeared on his arm, and he glanced up into Olivia's eyes.

"You've seen me at my worst. Many times. Now let me be there for you." She smiled that little smile of hers, the one that she did right before she tossed the hair from her eyes and moved on to the next grim thing at her job.

He tried to downplay it again, "It's not that big a deal."

"For you to get this worked up, Mr. Play It Cool, it is a big deal. Usually, when things bother you, you plaster that sheepish grin of feigned innocence on your face. You had it the day I met you. Now," her voice softened. "I'm listening."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, here's another update. The story's developing slowly in my mind, so hopefully i'll end up with a much longer chapter :D All critique and reviews are VERY much appreciated. And please note that I edited and updated chapter , and Xxxx means change in POV  
**

"Alright. I get it; the interrogator in you is coming out." He scowled at her smirk, "But not now. I need some alcohol for this story to come out."

"I know of this bar." Olivia started.

"No, O'Neill's. 9 o'clock. No rain checks." He turned away, casting a glare at the staring agents surrounding them as they tried to hurriedly find somewhere else to be. Walter shot him a knowing glance as he zipped up the black body bag.

"I'll meet ya back at the lab. Walter, you can ride with the body, just don't..."

"I know," was the resigned answer, "Don't try any of the medications."

Peter managed a tight grin as he continued off to the old station wagon.

Xxxx

Olivia sat alone at the bar. She had arrived early, trying to pull her head from the case, though the mystery of Peter was seriously intriguing. She swirled the glass of ice water around when she heard the door open behind her.

"So yer didn't get stood up." Mumbled the bartender with his thick brogue.

"Of course not," Peter answered as he took a seat next to her. "Shot of whiskey, please."

"Certainly." He pulled a shot glass up onto the counter, filling it skillfully.

Olivia could tell Peter had already been drinking by his loose posture as he slouched on the barstool. She decided to go an easier route, "So your father found a connection with the car accident here and a recorded collision in Baltimore."

"You don't have to talk about the case. I said I would tell you, and I'm ready to." His face spread into that goofy grin on his that didn't reach his eyes, his defense mechanism, as he spun on his seat to face her.

"I'm listening."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another update! How exciting! Thanks for the support! Keeps me motivated!**

The bar door creaked open, revealing a woman standing there with a scowl on her face. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulder and partially hid her face. Her winter coat was buttoned up, scarf wrapped around her neck, revealing the fact that she had followed on foot. She viewed the scene of the few scatterings of individuals, but her steel cold gaze froze on two sitting at the bar. Stepping across the threshold into the pub, she strode over, ignoring the stare of a keenly intuitive bartender until she reached her journey's end.

"Hello, Peter."

Olivia had her hand on her gun as she leapt to her feet, while Peter spun around on his seat, facing the woman.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"You won't be needing your gun, Olivia. And I must thank you for finding him, he has proven quite difficult to catch up with." The newcomer to the scene addressed the taut agent, ignoring the shaken man in front of her.

"Do not think that you can walk in here demanding..." Olivia had her gun trained on the woman in front of her.

"What demands have i made?" responded the woman, as she reached into her coat pocket.

"Don't." Ordered Olivia, her voice turning to ice.

"Nicole!" Peter barked. "How the hell are you here?"

Nicole ignored everyone, pulling out a small handset radio. "I've found him. Lock it down."

Heavily armed men came bursting in from the back and front doors, hauling people from their seats. Grunts and screams filled the air. The bartender was thrown onto the ground, knocked out for good measure. Olivia spun on her heel in the ensuing chaos, ducking down behind an upturned table, letting out a few shots at the intruders, but they did not return fire, rather they took cover behind the bar and walls. The few customers that the bar had were dragged unconscious into the back room.

"Olivia, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." Came the calm voice of the woman aiming a gun at Peter's head.

"Peter?" Olivia asked, surprised that this Nicole had gotten the upper hand with him, as he lay on the ground, bleeding from a split lip.

"I'm fine. I think for now," his gaze turned dark, "We do what they say. So what do you say?"


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole's emotionless stare turned to Peter, "I say it's lights out." With that, one of her henchmen shot two tranq darts at them. As they both faded into darkness, Peter had the distinct image of Nicole caressing his face.

Waking, Peter groaned as he rolled over in a damp cell, the hard floor pressed into his bones by gravity. Rubbing his sore jaw, he though ruefully that despite the soggy air, his mouth was still dry from breathing through it. He noticed another still figure lying a few feet away. Staggering over to her, he recognized the long blonde locks through the filth. Olivia. And she was still breathing. Letting out a sigh of relief, he sagged down to the ground next to her.

**A/N: sorry it has been so long, but the little nagging bug to write this story got pushed to the side by a bigger bug. But here is another blurb. Thank you for allll the kind reviews. To be honest, it's the only reason I added to this story. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia moaned as she started to stir. "Whaa." She sat straight up, pressing her hands to her temple. "Ow. Where are we?"

"I wouldn't know. Kinda unconscious right alongside of ya."

"Oh." She raised her chin slightly as she acknowledged his sarcasm, scanning the basement cell.

"I already checked, not going to be easy to get out of here."

"Then maybe you should tell me who she is, so at least I have some data to work off of here."

Peter furrowed his brow before continuing. "It goes back to sophomore year…"

**A/N Yay! Reviews and favs make me happy. Happy enough to post more! Don't worry, Peter's recolection will be long and complete. Tho that does mean there will be a little wait for the next update. BUT! I will update :D**


End file.
